Rob Confronts Judge Jack (1990)
To be placed in Engima ---- Everything City, Wikia - March 5th, 1990, 10:05 PM man is sitting at his desk inside his home, talking on his landline phone, talking to someone on the other side of the line. Man: Yes, Dain v. Wikia will proceed as planned. Has the defense prepared a case? Good. April 23rd then? Good. Goodnight. man puts down the phone, standing up from his desk as he moves to grab a few other files, when suddenly he screams in pain. He crashes to the ground, as the camera shows a second man standing at the door entrance nearby, holding a gun. He walks over, wearing dark clothes, towards the injured man. Man: 'Who are you? 'Man: My name is not important, technically I'm not even alive anymore, at least, not legally. What's important is who you are, and what you know. You're going to tell me everything important about your life. Banking information, mortgages, previous court decisions and history, education, relationships, friends, family, everything. Man: And why would I do that? Man: Because once I know everything about you, I'll set you free. Man: Free? Man: 'Yes. I must say though, it is a pleasure to meet you, ''your honor. ---- '''Everything City, Wikia - March 5th, 1990, 10:45 PM first man is still under the Second Man, who is holding the first man with his bare hands, throwing him to the ground. Man: Stop! Please! That's all, I swear! Everything else you need is in the safe! Man: Which safe? Man: The one in my room, behind the lion mantle above my bed. The code to unlock it is 39#. That's all, I swear! (note: lion mantle and code is reference to Mayor Jones hiding location of disk piece in S1E23 of Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated). '' second man grins at this response. 'Man:' I believe you. Come on, we have to go somewhere now. first man shows his face of confusion and horror. 'Man:' But you sai- 'Man: I said you'd be free, true. I didn't mean you would be free now though. Isn't that right, Kross? A Second Step. The first man turns his neck to see the dangerous maniac terrorist, having recovered from his wounds a few months eariler, walk into the room. '''Kross: Hello, your honor. Man: Kross? The Terrorist? Kross: You've heard of me. Good. That just makes my job so much better. Now, this way gentlemen. grabs the first man, lifting him up, and forcing him on his legs, as it cuts to a black van driving away from a house. ---- Church of the Fiend Compound, Unknown Country - November 18th, 2013 8:40 PM cuts to the Second Man, whose face is covered by shadows, walking down a hall. He reaches a door, opens it, and walks inside. He shuts the door, and flips a light switch, turning on the lights in the room. Opposite of the Second Man is the First Man, sitting on a bench behind locked glass doors. The First Man looks up, seeing the Second Man. Man: I haven't seen myself in a long time. But then again, I'm not looking at myself right now. I'm looking at a copy of myself. How long has been? Man: It's been twenty-years, your honor. Man: Has it? I've lost track of the time. I don't remember my own birthday anymore. Second Man smiles at the First Man for a moment, as the First Man looks at him in disgust. Man: Have you come to take more of my blood? My urine? My hair? Or do you need another latex mask to pretend to be me? Man: 'No. I don't need your samples anymore. It's almost 2014. That means that it'll have been twenty five years since the Night of the Dead. The Church has been so kind in helping me and Kross figure out the candidates of the Five. We've limited the remaining three members, the Hero, the Founder, and the King to a group of eleven people. 'Man: 'You do realize I have no idea what you're talking about, right? 'Man: 'Of course I do. My point is, in a few weeks, I won't need your blood, your urine, your hair anymore. None of that will matter, because my lifetime's goal will be achieved. 'Man: You once said that I would be free. Man: I did. Man: You never meant free as in living, did you? Second Man looks at the First Man, silent as the captured man awaits an answer. Man: You're correct. Not Free as in living. Man: I'm the last loose end, aren't I? Man: You are. Second Man walks over to a panel on the wall and presses a red button, opening up the glass doors keeping the First Man inside. Man: 'I never thought this would be how it would end for me. Will you at least allow me one last request? 'Man: And what would that be? Man: 'Allow me a proper burial. A proper site in a cemetery. With a tombstone. When everything's done. 'Man, nodding: I can agree to that. Second Man quickly takes out the gun and shoots the First Man in the chest, killing him. As the body falls to the ground, the Second Man is alerted by the steps of another person behind him. Voice: You killed him? Second Man turns around to see an aged Kross. Man: Yes, our plans are moving along as expected. We no longer needed him. Kross: You better be right. Man: By the time the Night of the Dead arrives, the Five won't even realize that my name isn't Judge Jack Doogorn. Category:MURDER Season Two Category:MURDER